


Racconinnit (but its facemasks)

by Jaylojello



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Other, firstfic, tommyhasashitday, tubbohelpswithfacemasks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylojello/pseuds/Jaylojello
Summary: THIS IS NOT BY ANY MEANS FINISHEDits just going to delete tomorrow if i keep it a draft so im posting it ill probably finish it soon though
Kudos: 1





	Racconinnit (but its facemasks)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time writing fanfic i hope you enjoy! :)  
> NOT FINISHED

Tommy sighed as he climbed onto the bus after his long day at college. The bus seat is uncomfortable as he sinks down into it looking out the window, it sucks but at least no one is smoking this time. He thinks turning his head forward as the vehicle pulled to a stop, getting of the bus he puts his hood up. Rain pattering down on the rooftops as he starts jogging home.

"Fuck! Of course I forgot my stupid umbrella today of all days." Tommy mumbles under his breath. Passing a store he turns into the doorway pulling out his phone to text Wilbur.

**_hey do yu think you could pick me up im at a store near the bus stop_ **

**_*you_ **

**_Sorry i'm still driving home from work think you could walk?_ **

**_ok_ **

_Read 3:47 pm_

He pulls his hoodie tighter around himself before running out into the rain once again, the rain is stronger and the pounding on the buildings louder than before as the storm starts to hit harder. He looks up after a while as he sees the house come into view checking if Phil's car is in the driveway it's not, he must be at work. Pulling open the door and shouting out 

"I'M BACK BITCHES" snickering as Techno shouts back at him to

"SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M WORKING"

He sighs and slips his shoes off turning around and closing the door. Climbing the stairs and messaging Wil to let him know he got home fine he glances up just as his foot misses a stair.  
"SHIT! FUCK! OW!"  
He tumbles down the stairs landing on the wood floor with a thump.

"Ah shit my phone, where's my phone."  
Tommy mutters looking over at it laying screen-down on the floor. He flips it over to find it without a scratch. Sighing in relief he stands up and sends the message to his brother.

He then gets up, being far more careful with his steps and goes through the hallway passing Techno in his room. He's doing computer work. Boring. Tommy reaches his room and sets his bag down then proceeds to belly flop onto his bed. Rolling over he messages Tubbo.

**_TUBZO_ **

**_WHAT?!?!_ **

**_im bored come to my house i wanna do shit_ **

**_OK but i have to ask Dad first._ **

**_POG SEE YOU SOON_ **

**_will do!_ **

_Read 4:22 pm_

Tommy looks at the doorway at the sound of a car pulling into the driveway and quickly jumps up and rushes to the door to see who it is and potentially harass them. Its Wilbur's car so naturally he runs out into the lawn in socks to bother his brother. He instantly regrets this decision making a face as mud seeps into his white socks and splashes onto his jeans. Well I guess i didn't need those socks anyway. He marches forward as Wil steps out of the car. 

"Hello Mr. Soot how was your workday." Tommy says in an overly fancy tone bending over in a little bow, wet hair falling into his face.

"Tommy! What the fuck are you doing outside!"

"What I can't enjoy a nice walk!"

"Not while its _raining_ , no!" Thunder sounds in the distance proving his point. 

"Well I do what i want! I'm a big man you know big men do what they want." 

"Whatever just get the fuck inside." Wilbur says fed up with Tommy's actions.

"Okay." 

Once there inside Tommy goes upstairs to change and wash his feet off, the he goes downstairs and sits on the couch feeling disappointed. He waits tapping his feet and playing absentmindedly on his phone, waiting for Tubbo. This was stupid I shouldn't have asked him to come over, first college being boring as shit, now I feel gross-. His wallowing was interrupted by a short knock on the door followed with said door immediately opening. 

"Hello!" Tubbo greats cheerfully.

"Big T how's it going man! Oooooo what's in the bag."

"I don't even know its mostly just random things i found around and then shoved them in here." 

"Okay well come on lets dump it out and see what's in it then" A small pile is formed on the floor in front of the living room couch with various things from uno cards to facemasks. 


End file.
